


Запах сирени

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: Первая весна после Винной улицы дается Алве нелегко





	

Запах сирени плотным облаком окутывал Олларию — мощный, густой, резкий до тошноты. Во дворе особняка Алвы он слабел — здесь и дальше по улице благоухающих лиловых кустов отчего-то не было. Лионель нахмурился, пытаясь припомнить — когда-то ведь они здесь были?

В особняке царила застоялая тьма. Смурной кэналлийский мальчик нес свечу, и ее огонек подрагивал в спертом воздухе. Все ставни были плотно закрыты, окна — задернуты портьерами. На площадке третьего этажа кэналлиец протянул подсвечник Лионелю.

— Дальше вы уж как-нибудь сами, сеньор, нам не велено, — буркнул он. Лионель покачал головой, но забрал.

Дверь в кабинет Рокэ была приоткрыта, внутри слабо мерцал почти потухший камин. Ли мягко толкнул створку — та подалась; со звоном покатилась по полу задетая ею бутылка, затем еще одна.

— Войдете, и я вас пристрелю, — хриплый голос раздался с криво стоящего посреди кабинета дивана. Ли поднял свечу чуть выше и увидел направленное ему в лоб черненое дуло пистолета. Сам Алва лежал на животе, лицом в подушки; рубашка на нем была мятой, черные волосы спутались, но рука, вывернутая под каким-то немыслимым для человека углом, не дрожала. Ли знал, что Алва не промажет.

— Какая милая казарма у тебя тут, — вместо приветствия произнес он. — Темно, душно, благоухает винными парами. Намного приятнее, чем сирень?

Пистолет исчез, втянувшись куда-то под Алву. Потом Рокэ пошевелился, приподнимаясь; обернулся. Это лицо донельзя мрачного покойника, несомненно, пугало, но не совсем в том смысле, в каком, очевидно, желал бы его обладатель.

— Рокэ, — Лионель сочувственно покачал головой, — тебе требуется солнечный свет и побриться. Уверяю, клыки, которые ты мне вот-вот продемонстрируешь, совсем не пойдут к бороде, которую ты вот-вот отрастишь.

Рокэ закатил глаза, и синяки под ними сделались еще заметнее. А ведь и правда страшно.

— Что тебе нужно, Ли?

— Мне? Ничего, — Лионель, демонстрируя равнодушие, пожал плечами. — А вот тебе нужно привести себя в порядок и отправиться в штаб. Там вот уже несколько дней не могут принять планы весенних смотров. Ты ведь не забыл, что с осени это твоя прямая обязанность, генерал?

— Ну конечно, — Рокэ усмехнулся, очень медленно переворачиваясь и садясь. — Ведь именно ради этого я застрелил Грегори Карлиона. Чтобы как можно лучше спланировать, как провести пять тысяч солдатиков пред очами Их Величеств и Лучших людей Талига.

Должно быть, голова у него изрядно болит, — подумал Лионель.

— Если ты полагаешь, что по тебе я не выстрелю, как по тому порученцу несколькими часами ранее... или это было вчера? Ты ошибаешься.

— Хватит, — прервал его Лионель. — А я ведь не поверил, когда отец сказал мне, что весной ты можешь тронуться, но теперь вижу, что он был прав. Я обещал ему присмотреть за тобой.

Рокэ внезапно расхохотался, запрокинув голову. Рубашка на его груди распахнулась и сползла к плечу, на свет показались бледные глянцевитые шрамы. Всего год прошел, а зажило как на кошке.

— Вставай, — повторил Лионель. — Тебе нужно на воздух.

— Не прежде, чем там перестанет вонять сиренью, — Алва, прищурившись, покачал головой. — Он тебе все рассказал, да?

Лионель молчал. Взгляд Алвы чем-то неуловимо не нравился ему — слишком блестящие глаза, слишком широкие зрачки. Лихорадка или что-то другое?

Рокэ, тем временем, улыбнулся — тонкой, не обещающей ничего хорошего улыбкой.

— Что ж, присмотри за мной. Помоги — так же, как он.

С этим словами он принялся раздеваться. Рубашка, испачканная винными пятнами, полетела в угол; в другой отправились сапоги.

— Иди и помоги мне, — словно пьяный, повторил Рокэ, распуская завязки штанов. Он и есть пьяный, подумал Лионель, в каком-то оцепенении наблюдая, как Алва избавляется от последнего предмета одежды и встает. — Иди. Сюда.

Это было бы непристойно, если бы речь шла о ком-то другом — но они с Рокэ знали друг друга с детства, вместе играли в карты, вместе пили, вместе воевали. Член Алвы, едва-едва возбужденный, казался странно маленьким на фоне темных волос. Рука, которую Алва протягивал к Лионелю, была перевита выступающими венами. Шрамы — плотные, выпуклые, пересекали живот и грудь.

Ли перевел взгляд на его лицо.

— Твой отец, друг мой, очень помог мне, — перехватив этот взгляд, уронил Рокэ с усмешкой. — Лучшее лекарство от разбитого сердца, — он отвернулся и оперся на спинку дивана, теперь его голос звучал глуховато, — кто бы мог знать, что его нужно принимать через зад?

Упомянутый зад белел в темноте перед Лионелем. Рокэ, опустив голову, обхватил свой член и принялся себя ласкать. У Лионеля помутилось в глазах, горячая постыдная волна прокатилась к паху. Рокэ пошевелился, расставляя ноги шире; теперь Лионелю была видна темнеющая между ягодиц щель.

Создатель, и Леворукий, и все его твари! Ладонь Алвы скользнула дальше, с члена на анус; пальцы скользили по коже, разминая и надавливая.

— Арно всегда делал это. Сколько бы я ни просил быть со мной пожестче — а мне хотелось, как мне хотелось боли! — он готовил меня. Проникал в меня, — кончики пальцев Рокэ исчезли внутри. — Присваивал меня. И я забывался и забывал...

Промелькнувшая перед внутренним взором картина, как отец берет Рокэ, натягивает его на себя, заставляя прогибаться, дергает за волосы, намотанные на кулак, обожгла Лионеля жуткой смесью возбуждения и отвращения. Он шагнул вперед, перехватил вторую руку Алвы и, вывернув ее, уткнул Рокэ лицом в обивку; прижался к белой заднице, потираясь мучительно напряженным членом прямо сквозь штаны.

— Давай, — пробормотал Рокэ. — Лучший способ забыть эту дрянь...

— Закрой рот, — волосы Рокэ, спутанные, оказалось легко собрать в кулак. Лионель, переводя дыхание от возбуждения и легкого ужаса, дернул Алву к себе. — Замолчи. Сейчас здесь... только я.

Каково это — стать на мгновения собственным отцом? Ли тряхнуло в злом кураже. Что он сказал бы?

— Прогнись. Вот так... — новомодные застежки на брюках поддались легко. Член (крупнее, чем у Алвы, бессмысленно подумал Ли) улегся на ягодицы. Прижав его ладонью, Лионель потерся — вверх и вниз, чувствуя, как слегка подается под его движениями влажная щель. Как сладко было бы сейчас нажать, и...

Алва дернулся, зашипев сквозь зубы, и Лионель поспешно отстранился. Опустив голову, Рокэ быстро-быстро дрочил себе; прикусив губу, Лионель последовал его примеру, то и дело касаясь головкой горячей задницы. Перед глазами мелькали картинки — вот Алва, распластавшийся по кровати, ноги на плечах у Арно, вот он у отца на коленях, член показывается и исчезает в поджаром заду... Я убью тебя, Рокэ, я убью тебя, я убью...

После мгновений темноты он обнаружил себя упершимся лбом Алве между лопаток. Рука была липкой. Рокэ не шевелился. С некоторым трудом разогнувшись, Ли отступил на шаг и, морщась, полез за платком.

Алва сделал глубокий вдох, Ли видел, как поднялись и опустились его плечи.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, не поворачиваясь. — А теперь уходи.

Ли, с отвращением отбросив платок, застегнулся. В голове была ватная пустота напополам с отвращением к себе. Похмелье. Он двинулся к двери.

— Да, кстати, — сказал Алва, когда Ли был уже на пороге. Скрипнул диван — это Рокэ развернулся и осторожно уселся.

— Твой отец, конечно, так никогда не делал.

Лионель шагнул обратно и, не жалея сил, ударил его по лицу.


End file.
